Szenvedtem eleget, angyalom
by Anna Fay
Summary: Clopinről, Marianneról, és Élodieról.


Nagyon közel álltam hozzá, hogy elájuljak. A Nap még jóval dél után is forrón sütött, a tömegben pedig alig kaptam levegőt. Igaza volt Élodie-nak; a Csodák Udvarában kellett volna megvárnom, hogy Clopint hazahozzák. Bár, jobban meggondolva; Clopinnek nem kellett volna keresnie a bajt, most én sem szédelegnék itt!  
- Kezdjék már! - ordította el magát a mögöttem álló férfi.  
"Legalább a közönség lelkes." - húztam el a számat. Clopin örülhet.   
Már épp azon gondolkoztam, hogy kiverekszem magam a tömegből és a tér szélén, valamelyik ház árnyékos lépcsőjéről nézem inkább végig az egészet, amikor izgatott morajlás kapott szárnyra.  
- Na végre! - csatlakozott az általános lelkesedéshez az alak, aki már az előbb is a fülembe kiabált.   
Maradtam hát. Ha már maradtam, ki is húztam magam, hogy lássak. Volt mit.  
Az őt körülvevő katonák gyűrűjében őfelsége, Clopin Trouillefou büszkén vonult a tér közepére. Ha nem lett volna bilincsben a keze, minden bizonnyal integet is, így azonban csak magasra emelte az állát, úgy jártatta végig tekintetét az egybegyűlteken. A nem szűnő kiáltozást, tapsolást és füttyögést hallva elvigyorodott, és egy kicsit meghajtotta a fejét. A hangzavar még nagyobb, még vidámabb lett. Már-már szégyelltem magam, hogy én nem élvezem a helyzetet.  
De Clopin helyettem is látványosan jól érezte magát. Ahogy levették a bilincseit, egy kicsit megrázta a csuklóit, megroppantotta az ízületeit, majd megfogta az előtte álló alacsony oszlop tetejét. Egykedvűen dobolt az ujjaival, amíg a mellette álló két katona odakötötte a kezét, sőt, ahogy elléptek mellőle, kicsit megrángatta a köteleit, majd elismerően bólogatott, jelezve, hogy rendesen tartanak.   
A körülöttem állókat nem nagyon érdekelte a miért, kedélyesen csevegtek, elnyomva a törvényszolga hangját, így semmit nem lehetet hallani abból, ahogy kihirdették Clopin gaztetteit, és az érte kiszabott büntetését. Én sem figyeltem teljes odaadással, hiszen ott voltam, amikor a tisztességesen adózó boltos, akinek a háza előtti téren Clopin a kocsiját állította fel, nehezményezte, hogy rontja az üzletét. Ott voltam, amikor a szóváltás kezdett elfajulni. Ott voltam még akkor is, amikor az őrség felfigyelt a hangzavarra és nagy hivatalosan megjelent. Akkor futottam el segítségért, amikor Clopint lefogták és bilincsbe verték. A büntetés meg…  
Tristan megnyugtatott: egy kis rendbontásért még nem kötnek fel senkit, addig meg nincs nagy baj. Mivel a Csodák Udvara látszólag egy emberként osztotta a véleményét, próbáltam én sem idegeskedni. Clopin felnőtt férfi, nem fog belerokkanni, ha megverik. Egy hét, és olyan lesz, mint annakelőtte, addig meg mindenki jót fog szórakozni azon, ahogy fel s alá járkál a sebeit mutogatva, mint valami háborús hős.  
Az első ütésre mindenki összerezzent. A másodikat már taps és füttyögés követte. Ahogy az utána következő többit is. Clopin arcára mintha egy pillanatra ráfagyott volna az addigi mosolya. Aztán csak összeszorította a fogait, és kissé lehajtotta a fejét.  
Nem bírtam nézni, ahogy a hóhér újra meg újra lesújt Clopinre. A tekintetemet mereven az előttem ácsorgó nő tarkójára szegeztem, és visszafojtott lélegzettel vártam, hogy legyen már vége az egésznek.  
Hirtelen lett csend, így én is felpillantottam. A hóhér tartott percnyi szünetet. A kezét-karját rázogatta, majd hátrahúzta a vállait, ide-oda fordította a nyakát, és megtörölte a homlokát.  
Olyan váratlanul jött a következő ütés, hogy még a bámészkodókat is meglepte. A gyomrom összerándult, ahogy Clopin fájdalmában felkiáltott. Hiába hajtotta vissza a fejét, hiába szorította még erősebben az állkapcsát, ez az egyetlen rövidke kiáltás ott visszhangzott a fülemben.  
- Az anyját, ennek én is éreztem a szelét! - füttyentett elismerően a mögöttem álló.  
Nem érdekelt, hogy vadidegen, és hogy legszívesebben már egy fél órája felképeltem volna, egy kicsit nekitámaszkodtam. Semmi kedvem nem volt a tömeg közepén összeesni.  
- Mi…? - hördült fel, de szerencsémre ösztönösen elkapta a könyökömet, és megtartott.  
- Elnézést - suttogtam, majd egy mély lélegzetvétel után visszahúztam a karomat. Szédelegve törtem magamnak utat a mögöttem állók között. Volt, aki félrehúzódott, de olyan is akadt, aki csak az után engedett át, hogy már beleütköztem. Amikor végre sikerült kiverekednem magam a tömegből, hátra se pillantottam, csak futásnak eredtem. Mire a hídhoz értem, szúrt az oldalam, alig kaptam levegőt, és a lábaim sem bírták tovább. Meg kellett állnom. Ahogy a korlátra könyököltem, és a tenyerembe temettem az arcomat, éreztem, hogy remegnek az ujjaim, de a szám is.  
Hosszan néztem az alattam száguldó vizet, hogy egy kicsit megnyugtasson. Amikor már kaptam levegőt és a fejem is kitisztult egy kicsit, ellöktem magam a korláttól, és hazafelé indultam. Bizonytalan léptekkel mentem végig az úton, a temetőn.

- Szörnyű volt! Olyan szörnyű volt! - sírtam el magam, ahogy végre leértem a Csodák Udvarába, és Élodie karjába vethettem magam. Hamar megteltek körülöttünk a padok, tucatnyi lány és asszony sereglett körénk, és ki suttogva adta tovább az újonnan érkezőknek, amit addig hallott - hogy szörnyű volt -, ki halk szóval próbált engem vigasztalni.  
- Szörnyű, persze, hogy szörnyű… - sóhajtott Élodie, és anyáskodva megsimogatta a fejemet.  
- Szegénykém - tette a hátamra a kezem az asszony, aki volt olyan szerencsés, hogy a másik oldalamra ülhetett, a lehető legjobb helyre, ha hallani akarta a beszámolómat.  
- Tessék, hoztam vizet! - telepedett a lábamhoz egy fiatal lány is.  
- Köszönöm - vettem el a kupát, és még mindig szipogva ittam egy kortyot.  
- Jobb már? - kérdezte Élodie egyik barátnője, ahogy megtörölgettem a szememet.  
- Igen… köszönöm - ittam még egy kicsit.  
- Akkor mesélj! - húzta ki magát a lábamnál ülő lány.  
- Meséljek? Mit meséljek? - néztem körbe értetlenül.  
- Hát hogy milyen volt! - csapott a térdemre nevetve a mellettem ülő asszony.  
- Mondj el mindent!  
- De részletesen ám!  
Tanácstalanul néztem Élodie-ra, aki csak megingatta a fejét és elmosolyodott.  
- Hallani akarják, hogy a bátyám milyen hősiesen, szisszenés nélkül viselte az egészet, pedig ó, jaj, még most is remeg a gyomrod, ha felidézet, micsoda egy vadállat volt a hóhér, és egek, csoda, hogy bele nem tört Clopin gerince az ütésekbe.  
- Tényleg, melyik hóhér volt? - kapott a kezem után a lány, aki a vizet hozta.  
- Nem tudom…  
- Hogy nézett ki?  
- Nem tudom… magas volt, nagydarab és talán szakállas. Igen, szakálla volt, barna, és… ritkult a haja!  
A körém gyűlt kis társaság egy emberként súgott össze szörnyülködve.  
- Jacques Montpellier - bólogatott a mellettem ülő nő mindenttudón.  
- Névről ismeritek a hóhérokat? - vontam össze a szemöldökömet. A Csodák Udvara még mindig tartogatott számomra meglepetéseket.   
- Mészáros Montpellier-t mindenki ismeri! - jelentette ki a velem átellenben ülő nő.  
- Mészáros? - pillantottam körbe.  
- Az volt. Régen. De a törvényszék jobban fizet - világosított fel Élodie.  
- Tizennégy évesen egy ökröt le tudott teríteni egyetlen ütéssel úgy, hogy az meg se nyikkant - tette hozzá a mellettem ülő.  
- És az anyja! - húzta lejjebb magához a kezemet az előttem ücsörgő lány. - Azt beszélik, az anyja meghalt rá két órával, hogy a világra hozta!  
- Jobb is neki, hogy nem látta felnőni, az Isten nyugosztalja! Egy anya se lásson ilyen fiút felnőni - mondta fennhangon az egyik asszony.  
Mindenki egyetértően bólogatott. Örültem, hogy mindezt csak most tudtam meg.  
- Na, de mondd tovább!  
- Igen-igen, mondd tovább! - bíztattak többen.  
Nem tudtam, mit akarnak hallani, így elmeséltem, ahogy Clopin felvonult a katonák között. Hamar rájöttem, hogy pontosan erre vágytak.  
- Bárcsak láttam volna! - sóhajtotta az egyik lány.  
- Ó, bárcsak láttad volna! - kuncogták a barátnői a homlokukhoz kapva, magukat legyezgetve, szinte elalélva.  
- A király se vonul szebben, mint Clopin! - mondta az egyik asszony mosolyogva.  
- Honnan tudnád, soha életedben nem láttad még a királyt! - torkollta le valaki.   
- Igenis láttam - kérte ki magának a meghazudtolt asszony. - Két éve! A karácsonyi misére tartott!  
- Vagy nem…  
- De igen!  
- Így vagy úgy - emelte fel kissé a hangját az egyik asszony, mielőtt a másik kettő hajba kapott volna -, de abban mind egyetértünk, hogy senki nem vonul olyan szépen, mint Clopin.  
Mindenki mosolyogva, nevetgélve erősítette meg ezt a kijelentést. Még Élodie sem használta ki, hogy senki nem rótta volna fel neki, ha elejt egy gúnyos megjegyzést a bátyjáról. Nem tudtam ugyan még megszokni, hogy néha mások, férjes asszonyok is ilyen nyíltan áradozzanak Clopinről, de annyira már kitapasztaltam, hogy is megy ez, hogy tudhattam, ennél közelebb egyikük sem jönne, nincs sok félnivalóm tőlük. Így aztán megfogadtam Élodie jó tanácsát, és büszkén húztam ki magam. Igen, az én kedvesemet dicsérik ilyen hangosan!  
- És utána? Mi történt utána? - kérdezte izgatottan az előttem ülő lány.  
A pillanatnyi jókedvem azonnal elszállt. Halkan elismételtem, hogy szörnyű volt, de részletezni nem bírtam.  
- Ne kelljen mindent kihúzni belőled!  
Nagy levegőt vettem hát, és megpróbáltam elmesélni, amennyit láttam. Egyáltalán nem volt könnyű.  
- És akkor eljöttem… - fejeztem be nagyot sóhajtva az elbeszélést.  
- Eljöttééél? - hördültek fel többen hitetlenkedve.  
- Hát… el… - ismételtem meg.  
Rosszalló összepillantások és összesúgások futottak végig a körülöttem ülőkön.  
- Nahát, ezt nem hittem volna…  
- De tényleg…  
- Pedig olyan rendes lánynak hittem…  
- Ugyan, mindig tudtuk, hogy csak egy kis…  
- Hé!  
Sosem derült ki, minek tartott mindig is a lány, aki az előbb még tágra nyílt, könnyes szemekkel hallgatta Clopin szenvedésének minden mozzanatát. Élodie átkarolta a vállamat, és a hirtelen beálló csendben komoly hangon szólalt meg:  
- Hagyjátok békén! Ha eljött, hát eljött. A bátyám nem kisfiú, akinek fogni kell a kezét.  
- De akkor is otthagyta!  
- Egyedül!  
- Ott van Tristan, ott van Armel, ott van fél Párizs, már hogy hagyta volna ott egyedül?  
- De akkor is eljött nélküle!  
- Áh! - legyintett Élodie, és belém karolva felállt.  
Szíves örömest követtem volna a pokolba is, csak szabaduljak a hirtelen rám szegeződő vádló tekintetek kereszttüzéből. Meg mertem volna esküdni, hogy az egyik asszony karján ülő kétéves forma kislány is megvetően mért végig…  
Sajnos voltak, akik nem kívánták ennyiben hagyni a dolgot, és jöttek utánunk Clopin kocsijához.  
- Be se menj, Clopin úgyis kihajít, ha megjön! - rikácsolta az egyikük, ahogy felléptem a lépcsőn.  
- Már mégis miért hajítana ki? - toppantottam mérgesen.  
- Hát mert bolond lenne megtartani olyasvalakit, aki a bajban magára hagyja, ahelyett, hogy kiállna mellette! - magyarázta gúnyosan a lány, aki addig a lábamnál ült.  
- Ugyan már! - állt fel mellém a lépcsőre Élodie. - Mit csinálhatott volna? Vetette volna magát a hóhér meg Clopin közé?   
- Amikor Christophe-ot kapták el, Lysette végig az első sorban állt!  
- És háromszor próbált felmenni hozzá az emelvényre! Úgy kellett visszatartani!  
- És Dianne! Egy álló hétig benntartották, pedig csak egy falat kenyeret dobott be Floriannak!  
- És a kis Léonie…  
- Ugyan már! - fortyant fel Élodie. - Léonie az előtt is megtett ezt meg azt a katonáknak, hogy Thomast bezárták volna. És az után is, hogy kiengedték, nem is egyszer!  
Kihasználva azt a pár pillanatot, amíg mindenki igyekezett köhécselés mögé rejteni a kellemetlen igazság beismerését, Élodie betessékelt a kocsiba, és becsukta magunk mögött az ajtót.  
Pár percig még tisztán hallottam, miket beszélnek odakinn rólam, de lassan mindenki belátta, hogy jobban jár, ha megy, és valahol máshol pletykálkodik. Rólam…   
- Tényleg nem kellett volna eljönnöm… - sóhajtottam szomorúan.  
- Ne kezdd még te is! - forgatta a szemeit Élodie.  
- De… de otthagytam… - rogytam le az egyik székre.  
- És aztán? - csattant fel Élodie, majd elfoglalta a másik széket.   
- Ott kellett volna maradnom… ez… ez a legkevesebb…  
- A legkevesebb? És mégis, az ég szerelmére, mi lenne a több?  
- Nem tudom… már… már reggel is otthagytam… elfutottam, hogy…  
- Hogy segítséget hozz! Vagy azt hiszed, Clopin örült volna, ha beleavatkozol, és veled is történik valami? Van elég baja, még azon is rághatná magát, hogy veled mi lesz…  
- Na jó, ez igaz - bólintottam megadóan.  
- Persze, hogy igaz!  
- De akkor is tennem kéne valamit.  
- Majd tehetsz! - nyúlt a kezem után Élodie. - Estére itthon lesz, és ápolhatod, ami belefér!  
Csalódottan nyögtem fel.  
- De mi lesz, ha Clopin is… ha ő is úgy gondolja majd, hogy cserben hagytam?  
- Már miért gondolná? Látta egyáltalán, hogy ott vagy?  
- Nem…  
- Na akkor meg? Idefigyelj! - szorította meg jobban a kezemet Élodie. - Este Clopin megjön, te körülugrálod, esetleg könnyeket ejtesz, amikor eszedbe jut, hogy ennek a helye biztosan meg fog látszani, pedig ó, olyan volt a bőre, mint a bársony! Aztán ágyba dugod, virrasztasz mellette reggelig, nedves ruhával törölgeted láztól forró homlokát, tartod a kupát kiszáradt, szomjas ajkához, és főleg hangosan sóhajtozva adod jelét szörnyű aggodalmadnak és sajnálatodnak.  
- Gúnyolódsz? - kérdeztem oldalra pillantva.  
- Nem. Megmondom, mi fog történni! - jelentette ki Élodie. - Te meg majd leszel szíves beváltani a jóslatomat!  
- De…  
- Semmi de! - emelte fel a mutatóujját Élodie. - Mást nem is tehetnél! Mi értelme lenne visszamenned, és lecövekelned az emelvény előtt?  
Kicsit lehorgasztottam a fejemet.  
- És különben is! - nézett rám Élodie komolyan. - Ahelyett, hogy estig bámulod, ahogy Clopin ott kókadozik, segíthetsz nekem. Kimosunk pár rongyot, hogy legyen mivel ápolni, főzünk levest, és szerzünk bort, mert szomjas lesz, nem is kicsit. Semmi értelme odamenned. Ha maga az atyaúristen lennél, se engednének Clopin közelébe! Mindenkinek nagy a szája, hogy ezt meg azt tette meg, amikor a párját baj érte, de soha senki nem tudott még olyasmit csinálni, ami számítana! Mindig ugyanaz a mese! A nő megpróbál segíteni a férfin, hogy aztán magát is bajba keverje! Nagyon jól hangzik utólag, de azt hiszed, Florian például nem aggódta betegre magát, amikor Dianne miatta börtönbe került? Persze, hogy… Mi? - kérdezte gyanakodva, ahogy felnéztem rá, majd ahogy elmosolyodtam, rosszallóan vonta össze a szemöldökét, és ismét rám emelte a mutatóujját. - Ismerem ezt a tekintetet, és utálom! Úgyhogy bármit is forgatsz a fejedben, verd ki belőle, de sürgősen!

Bőven benne jártunk már a délutánban, a hőség azonban alig hagyott alább. Persze a hideg ettől még nyugodtan futkoshatott a hátamon, és a kezem sem kért engedélyt remegésre. Idegesen markoltam a korsó fülét, ahogy egyre közelebb és közelebb értem az emelvényhez, melynek szélén két őr állt a lándzsájára támaszkodva, és amelynek közepén, az alacsony oszlop tövében Clopin ült a sarkán.   
Tudtam, hogy meg fognak állítani, így amikor az egyik katona elém lépett, nem ijedtem meg, csak a lehető legszelídebb tekintetemmel felnéztem rá.   
- Ide nem jöhet fel, nővér - mondta határozottan.   
Tudtam, hogy sikerülni fog a tervem, így nagy erőfeszítésembe került nem elvigyorodnom. Bárki mást karon fogott volna, és lependerített volna az emelvényről úgy, hogy a lába sem éri a földet. Nagyon örültem, hogy Clopin nem hagyta kidobnom az apácaruhámat!  
- Ó - néztem le a kezemben tartott korsóra.  
A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Clopin engem bámul. Csak reméltem, hogy nem Élodie-nak lesz igaza, és Clopin nem fog megharagudni, amiért vállaltam érte ezt a kis kockázatot.  
- Menjen szépen haza, nővér - bólintott a katona.  
- Rendben - sóhajtottam lemondóan. - De megkérhetem, hogy adjon egy korty vizet szegény ördögnek? Azt hittük a nővérekkel, megengedik majd, hogy én adjam oda, nem tudtuk, hogy nem szabad. Viszont nagyon szenved szerencsétlen. Órák óta itt, a napon… - nyújtottam felé a korsót.   
A két katona némán nézett össze. Ahogy a távolabbi megvonta a vállát, ismét felém fordult, amelyikkel eddig beszéltem.  
- Nem bánom. Menjen - intett a fejével Clopin felé.   
Én is pontosan így terveztem.  
Clopin arcáról nem lehetett volna leolvasni mást, mint hogy nagyon szomjas volt már, és hogy örül a víznek. Ha rosszallta is a nyaktörő mutatványomat - ahogy Élodie nevezte -, nem adott neki hangot. Ahogy bármely könyörületes apáca tette volna, én is gyengéd, felebaráti szeretettel simítottam félre Clopin haját az arcából, hogy ihasson. Óvatosan, odafigyelve döntöttem meg a korsót, figyelve rá, hogy ne kelljen a nyakát nyújtogatnia, ne nyeljen félre. Sőt! Egy jóságos szent halk szavával kérdeztem meg, elég volt-e a víz, és a Szűzanya végtelen odaadásával öntöttem a maradékot a tenyerembe, hogy lemossam Clopin arcát, amikor bólintott. Végezetül pedig egy földön túli jelenés gyorsaságával távoztam, hátamban Clopin tekintetével, arcomon pedig győzedelmes mosollyal.

Tényleg beesteledett, mire Clopint elengedték. Mire Tristan és Armel hazahozták, én is, mint mindenki más, a lépcső alján vártam izgatottan. Bár alig állt a lábán, Clopin vigyorogva nézett végig az őt üdvözlőkön. Sőt, ahogy keresztültámogatták a tömegen, néha még integetésre is emelte a kezét, ha már szónokolni nem nagyon maradt ereje. Elmosolyodott, és ellépett az őt támogatók közül, ahogy észrevett.  
- Nini - mondta halkan -, az angyal, aki vizet hozott a szegény ördögnek…   
- Bizony - bólintottam vigyorogva.  
- Felelőtlen, meggondolatlan, pimasz egy angyalka, de az enyém! - nevetett Clopin, majd átkarolta a vállamat, és hagyta, hogy hazatámogassam.  
Szerencsére Élodie-nak élete során akadt elég alkalma rá, hogy nagy gyakorlatra tegyen szert mindenféle sebek ellátásában, így gyorsan, és amennyire lehetett, kíméletesen dolgozott.  
- Szenvedtem eleget, angyalom - sóhajtotta Clopin, amikor végre lefektettük az ágyra, és mellé ültem. - Úgyhogy ha nem azért jöttél, hogy sajnálj és szeress, inkább hagyj csendben meghalni.  
- Sajnállak - simogattam meg a karját.  
- És szeretsz is?  
- Csak amikor nem udvaroltatsz magadnak.   
- Hát, ha jobb nincs, be kell érjem ennyivel - csukta be a szemét Clopin.  
- Szegény, szegény Clopin… - csókoltam arcon, amire csak elmosolyodott, majd utasított, hogy üljek feljebb az ágyon. Az ölembe hajtott fejjel, a párnát magához szorítva aludt el. Még hogy nem kisfiú…


End file.
